heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dex Entries
This page is a complete list of entries in June Sanjo's Mogwai Encyclopedia. This page contains a great deal of lore about various species of Mogwai. However, be aware that names of characters, some details about their personality and their approximate location in the story will be outlined for you if you view this page, but no major plot details are contained within. Sunwich A peaceful mountain town. Despite its brisk winds and secluded location, many still reside here. It's home to the world's best bakery! ...Honest! NPC *Eve Staccato: Hey, that's you! Eve works at her grandpa's store. Generally good-natured, she often daydreams about becoming a professional wrestler. Loves punk rock. *Klein Gremory: Was found injured, then nursed back to health by Eve's great grandmother years ago. Since then, Klein's specialized in healing spells. Eve's trusty companion! *Liang Staccato: Son of the last Ambassador. Since his mother's passing, Eve moved in to help at his store. His wife is staying overseas with their daughter (Eve's mother). *Nyx Ronove: A reluctant Reaper who keeps her loved ones close to her heart. Often keeps a string of yellow flowers in her pockets. Learned to play Kalimba from Eve Xin. Corona Woods A small mountain path that leads to the beach. It's a nesting ground for prankster Mogwai. Perpetually cool due to the sea breezes. NPC *Choi Yumisun: An old Conjurer born during the waning years of the great war. She prefers to live amongst nature to help animals and Mogwai whenever she can. *Fang Dantalion: Chivalrous and shrewd, Fang is very much unlike her fellow Tesso Mogwai. Her family tends to her farm while she's away. Values growth above all else. *Zheng Dantalion: A mousy Mogwai with the heart of a lion-like Mogwai. She looked after Choi since Choi was very young. Her favorite gemstones are the crunchiest ones. *Huo Wukong: The middle child of the Wukong family. Often dreams of a quaintrelle to sweep her off her feet. Only smokes when guests aren't around. Mogs *Tanuki: Extremely common up in the mountains. They have a penchant for pranking passersby. Were once thought to be harbringers (sic) of good luck. *Vampire: Smaller vampires tend to live in cities where they can hide easily in alleys. Unlike old world Vampires, their bites aren't contagious. Solburg Despite being a sunny beach town, Solburd is actually a very quiet and peaceful place. The world's greatest researcher lives here... NPC *June Sanjo: Easily excitable and amiable to the bone, June is a budding researcher, photographer, and friend. Her skin doesn't tan well, the one thing she's insecure about. *Troz Naberius: Chosen by Rex amongst a litter of Cerberus pups to be her personal bodyguard. Troz is overly loyal and playful. She'll do anything to make her loved ones happy. *Rex Kimaris: Despite the confidence she exudes, Rex's heart is often full of uncertainty. She's fascinated with human culture and technology. Wants to be an anthropologist. Solburg Tunnel Mogs consider this place sacred. It houses an old Manticore barrack deep inside its caves. Gnomes have since taken over to mine what's left. Mogs *Tesso: They live in rigid societies, often eating anything and everything. Considered pests by most, but a valuable asset to miners. *Barghast: With wounds that never heal, they are often called omens of death. Like most canine Mogwai, they can get attached to humans fairly quickly. *Chytri: A Chytri is born when a Treant spawns an egg while severely ill. Its progeny then becomes a Chytri. The spores they release are used in medicines. *Bigfoot: Hardly ever seen due to their shy nature. Smaller variants often hide in caves to attract less attention. Rough hands with a soft demeanor. Aeros A bustling place that never seems to ...snooze? Aeros is a man-made city, floating in the sea, erected by steel-beams from under the waves. NPC *Ann Galliard: Since her parents' passing, Ann went from party hound to general manager. Often bottles up her feelings. A hopeful drinker with a soft spot for uniforms. *Chip Morax: Born before the war, Chip is obsessed with keeping memories of old Mogwai alive. Keeps photos of her family in her tunic. Oddly talented with the trumpet. *Rick Galliard: Has hang-ups over being the shortest in his class. Keeps an inhaler in his plush Minotaur, which he made himself. Fourteen years old, and a sewing prodigy. *Blitz Morax: Doesn't remember much of his childhood in the Den. While strong and protective, Blitz is a bit of a coward. Owns a calorie counting journal. Loves a good beard. *Shep Seere: Lives to please, and as she pleases. Migrated to Outset to live near "more professional folks." Serious businesswomen are her favorite kinds of people. Sewers Toyed with by a local Tanuki, it now connects cities from all over the continent. Mogwai merchants have situated here to take advantage of the opportunity. NPC *Ven Berith: Ran from the Den after a magic show gone awry. Despite this, like her Conjurer, Ven is an entertainer to the core. Sways back and forth, looking for a beat. *Coach Flexo: Created a workout routine only true warriors can handle. From push-ups to crying freely, he encourages everyone to be strong physically and emotionally. *Dr. Brainy: He owns vials full of deceased Mogwai's essences to create concoctions for instant spell-learning. Used to work for the Den militia before fleeing to Outset. *Big Sean: A walking exhibit for the Rakshasa Skill Resource, with his handsome veneer and strong spells. Likes cute girls as much as he likes playing with yarn balls. Froxeter Forest A temperamental forest. Some areas are constantly bombarded by rainfall. Mogwai residing are rowdy, yet they do respect its small Human graveyard. Mogs *Vampire+: Living in the forests, these dog-sized beasts prey on Solum's fauna more than they do humans. They can read a human's personality through bites. *Dryad: These little Mogwai were often mistaken by humans to be spirits of the forest. They carefully select leaves off their favorite trees to use as masks. *Rakshasa: Banished to the Outset for their voracious appetites, they are almost always seen crying for home. When threatened, they will immediately run off in tears. *Tanuki+: Often found patrolling old temples, they disguise themselves as gravestones and steal any offerings placed for them. Genuinely hedonistic tricksters. *Tesso+: Bigger Tesso often have stricter appetites, often preferring to eat items they consider rare. Despite this, they can go for days without eating. *Kitsune: Young Kitsune will gather in dense forests to summon rain and commemorate weddings. For Mogwai, this service is free, but for humans, a hefty fee is needed. *Barghast+: They hold funeral services for their deceased loved ones, followed by smaller ilk. They will howl to ward off evil until the spirits cross to the heavens safely. Otecho Path An abandoned road from centuries ago left this area devoid of human life, though Mogs seem to be doing just fine here! Meant to connect towns to each other. Mogs *Wanderlight: Many tend to mistake Wanderlights for ghosts at a distance. They are mischievious (sic) firefly-like Mogwai that like to lead lost travelers astray on dark nights. *Death Moth: When a Death Moth hatches, everything in its surroundings will immediately wither. It feeds on the life force of plants and is considered a pest. *Phoenix: It is said that once a Phoenix dies, an egg will spawn elsewhere, retaining all of its old memories. While long-lived, they often die to mundane causes. *Dryad+: To remove a Dryad's mask is considered bad luck in old world Solum culture. Legend states that under the masks are their faces from when they were human. *Kitsune: Young Kitsune will gather in dense forests to summon rain and commemorate weddings. For Mogwai, this service is free, but for humans, a hefty fee is needed. Sand Bar A sunny, little fish Mogwai town... though they're open to any Mog! They say there's a hidden space program being conducted at its mysterious museum. NPC *Nile Foras: Returned to the mortal world after dying as a human to seek out Ark. Extremely sympathetic to the natural world. Mysterious, but surprisingly very honest. *Ark Valic: Summoned to war, but left before it could end due to news of Nile's passing. Waited for centuries before reuniting with her. Passes time by painting. Nile's wife. *Avisa Alocer: Her exuberant and empathetic personality made her unfit to serve in the frontlines. Was tasked in transporting militia instead. Wants to return to the stars one day. *Tate Astaroth: Her small stature was her saving grace from fighting in the war. Loves watching recordings of old broadcasts of what once was. Tends to hide her true feelings. Otecho Music perpetually wafts from this young town. Considered to be a great place to start life as a young adult, filled with happy peers and hope. NPC *Patch Godunov: The youngest of five sisters. Even though her silly tracks are more popular, she prefers writing love songs even if it means they'll only reach one person. *Luca Stolas: A scientist with no limits. It wasn't until the Den's lockdown when her attitude changed. Can play drums when needed. Luca enjoys hopeful songs most of all. *Leigh Huluna: Her confidence spikes when performing as Cache Monet. It disappoints her when people only listen to the beat in her songs, and not the words. A hopeless romantic. *Ad Hoc: A friendly Epsilonion, and Leigh's best friend. Originally sent down to Solum to gather plant samples. Ended up falling in love with magic and never reported back. Auramosa Plains Snowverians often conduct hunting parties here. The lake deep within the plains is considered to be the birthplace of the auspicious Outset Hen. Mogs *Ittan Momen: When a room goes cold and one's breath becomes strained, that's a good sign of an Ittan Momen attack. Smaller variants tend to do ill during the night. *Dustdevil: Some variants are born with an organ in the middle of their head that can be used to flash rapid lights to confuse prey. Short-fused and always looking to fight. *Sheepsquatch: Known as the mountain-dwelling cousin of Baku, young Sheepsquatches will circle around an enemy and lull them to sleep to feed on good dreams. *Kitsune+: Statues of Kitsune can be found in abandoned caves deep within Solum. Legend states that old world humans revered them for their power to dispel evil. *Death Moth: When a Death Moth hatches, everything in its surroundings will immediately wither. It feeds on the life force of plants and is considered a pest. *Bigfoot+: As a Bigfoot ages, they will take to the mountains to further enjoy the scenery. Their third eye can see the future, so they're able to avoid detection quickly. *Sheepsquatch+: Outset variants are said to smell like sulfur and brimstone. They have been known to prey on sleeping travelers, stealing supplies and gobbling up rations. *Wanderlight+: When a Wanderlight has to molt, it cannot produce a proper light source. The best it can do is meager flickering. When molting, they become very lethargic. *Rakshasa+: These variants are usually seen attempting to fight off any human intervention. They believe themselves to be the only true "good guys" in the world. Tindalos Home to a Sheepsquatch-run business. This humble ranch is host to venerable Tindalos Hounds. Ungulate Mogwai consider it to be a prime grazing spot. NPC *Jazz Balaam: Started out as a traveling merchant before settling in Tindalos. States that her ideas came to her from "the Land of Dreaming." Speaks slowly due to overthinking. *Heide Asmodai: Often forces herself to face her fears head-on due to a past Werewolf-induced village raid. Has an unrequited crush on Jazz. Likes performing smoke magic. *Jake Marthim: Pragmatic, Jake speaks from the mind, not the heart. An avid pageant kind, and married to his manager. He works at Tindalos to keep himself grounded. Route 182 All that's left of Otecho Path lays in Route 182. There's a small, but popular, diner located here, famous for their aromatic cooking wine. NPC *Dawn Norteno: Desperately wants to leave a legacy in the form of a legendary dish that can unite the world with a single bite. Fastest chopping skills in all of Solum. *Silk Vepar: Worked as an entertainer before her singing partner chose to join the milita. Distraught, she left the Den with Vice's help. Has a thing for miscolored Sahuagins. *Vice Focalor: Served as part of the Den's transportation corps. Met Dawn by chance during a forest stroll that turned into a bear attack. Her yo-yoing skills are unmatched. Mogs *Shisa: Due to a mix of canine and feline qualities, Shisa are friendly, but hard to tame. They do things arbitrarily, such as raiding temples to eat offerings. *Sprite: Just like their Dryad cousins, they are considered forest fairies. They're known to gather in seaside towns to carefully plant blessed seeds into the soil. *Sheepsquatch+: Outset variants are said to smell like sulfur and brimstone. They have been known to prey on sleeping travelers, stealing supplies and gobbling up rations. Harbei With soft winds and hypoallergenic plantlife, this town can easily heal a broken heart. Literally. Has the biggest hospital on this side of Solum. NPC *Rebecca Ondo: A gym nut with a busted heart. Writes children's books in her spare time. Likes to keep a sense of wonder about her at all times. Former soccer prodigy. *Io Haborym: Uses her inner turmoil to better herself outwards. Loves reading books about knights beating on dragons. The self-proclaimed rival of a certain blue Reaper. *Gwen West: Foreigner from the other side of Solum. Working as a courier for her family's business only strengthened her love for the outdoors. Spent her childhood in Harbei. *Wire Wukong: Strictly vegan. His real name is "Wei", but dropped it after leaving the Den. Secretly loves being a part of Gwen's posse because they remind him of his sisters. *Kai Wujing: Her family runs the Ku-ji Inn in the deep Den. The fifth child of nine, she opposed her job as hostess and decided to design clothes for humans instead. *Coal Bajie: Smug, young Orc with a voracious appetite. Met Gwen and the others after being booted from her village for desecrating a festival. Pampered, as the youngest. Harbei Grotto Howls from the battle-hungry Mogwai echo through this damp dwelling. Many Tiny Oni come here on pilgrimages to hone their penguin-finding skills. Mogs *Chytri+: Some Chytri can simply split themselves into two instead of spawning eggs like normal Mogwai. However, the result is a clone, not its child. *Vampire++: Due to their size, large Vampires will sleep for years on end, only to wake during wars and prey on downed soldiers. They consider this a form of mercy. *Shisa+: As a Shisa grows older, their drive to find a companion grows stronger. Once found the two of them will guard any place they consider sacred. *Yowie: Despite their size, they can imitate the voices of humans, often confusing them by calling their names during battles while hiding out of shyness... or tact. *Sphinx: They speak in riddles to confuse enemies. Their tails can flash patterns of light that can mesmerize its prey and make it speak only the truth for a while. Cirruwa Forest Sunlight barely touches the floors of this forest. Plenty of strong Mogwai here congregate knowing even seasoned human travelers avoid the area. Mogs *Nue: When they hatch, they mimic the cries of nearby birds, though it often comes out more shrill than expected. Often infested with fleas that can make humans sick. *Sahuagin: Plump shark-like Mogwai that often go into frenzies and tear everything to shreds. Pups are encouraged to battle to the death in Sahuagin societies. *Death Moth+: Death Moth drones are often smaller than their Yin counterparts. They feed solely on the carcasses of fallen humans. Quiet and rather slow-moving. *Nymph: A rare type of fairy, they patrol cold caves and plains planting seeds of flora able to withstand everlasting blizzards and storms. Extremely friendly and energetic. *Phoenix+: The remains of a downed Phoenix are said to grant immortality to anyone who consumes it. However, this is false and only causes third-degree tongue burns. *Sprite+: Can be found lazing about in big groups near the ocean shore, collecting sunlight. They get depressed during overcast days to the point of wilting a bit. Hisstanbul This town is often used as a Cat Sith sanctuary. Traveling Cat Siths come here as a rest stop to treat their aching paws and homesick souls. NPC *Mayor: The reigning leader of misfits. An air-head. Her look is based on a short description given to her by a Cetus fortune teller about Solum's future hero. *Traveler: A polite little Cat Sith. Back in the Den, she served for nobility. Even through it all, she stayed humble. Wants to own (and sleep on) a fancy dress someday. *Vagabond: Hatched near the gate to Outset, she grew up with the Snowverian language. Her knowledge of Common is sparse, but she's trying. Cries often in her sleep. *Rogue: Son of the first Cat Sith born on Solum. Travels with a radio, listening to hopeful songs from a time long gone. Wants to love, but insecure about his scary face. *Steve: Just like the mayor, his jacket of choice was inspired by a tale from a traveling Bake-Kujira. His reassuring face and attitude make him popular amongst the lost. *Tourist: A cheeky scamp whose bravery is only paralleled by her laziness. Tolerated by Snowverians due to saving one of their village elders in the past. Loves to surf. *Bystander: Two Cat Siths, one destiny. Abandoned as young kittens, they search high and low for their lost kin. The top half is the eldest sister, the bottom half is the little brother. *Gourmand: A traveling Cat Sith from the northern reaches of the Den. A renowned food critic, and all-around good boy, he plans to travel the world to find new meals. Deep Cirruwa Travelers often claim feeling dizzy while here. Only certain Mogwai can travel here properly. ...Or just pay attention to your surroundings. NPC *Ives Furcifer: Daughter of forest guardians. Feels responsible for the well-being of all that her Conjurer left in this life. Will teach yoga to anyone willing to bend over backwards. *Quinn Zaleos: A plucky Jackalope with no inhibitions. As the Mogwai of a former scientist, she's well-versed in handling recipes. She seeks to see the good in everyone. *Frey Marchosias: Bullied by her pack for her gentle nature. She met Quinn while close to death's door. If on the verge of tears, she'll retreat to a flower field she grew herself. Mogs *Nue: When they hatch, they mimic the cries of nearby birds, though it often comes out more shrill than expected. Often infested with fleas that can make humans sick. *Sahuagin: Plump shark-like Mogwai that often go into frenzies and tear everything to shreds. Pups are encouraged to battle to the death in Sahuagin societies. *Death Moth+: Death Moth drones are often smaller than their Yin counterparts. They feed solely on the carcasses of fallen humans. Quiet and rather slow-moving. *Nymph: A rare type of fairy, they patrol cold caves and plains planting seeds of flora able to withstand everlasting blizzards and storms. Extremely friendly and energetic. *Phoenix+: The remains of a downed Phoenix are said to grant immortality to anyone who consumes it. However, this is false and only causes third-degree tongue burns. *Sprite+: Can be found lazing about in big groups near the ocean shore, collecting sunlight. They get depressed during overcast days to the point of wilting a bit. Bowfort A rustic farming town surrounded by fresh water. Many of Solum's animal life flourish under this town's gentle care. Often trades with Snowver. NPC *Belle Reed: Often building new equipment at her father's ranch. Devastated by her parent's divorce, but still tries to smile. Friendly, but has a hard time making friends. *Pike Crocell: As an orphaned pup, she sought for jobs at the Den to find her roots. A realist who can't help caring for the helpless. Considers Belle her one true friend. *Skip Carabia: An ex-lounge singer turned soldier. As someone from a big family, Skip seeks out praise and attention. Knew Wake since childhood. Has regrets, but always lives on. *Wake Forneus: Loved as a barkeep before being recruited for war. Her forthright nature made generals quite fond of her. Despite this, she'll feel guilt over every battle won. Tiny Oni Island A mystical island populated by Tiny Oni. Sleeping humans sometimes "see" this island in dreams. Unworthy visitors are eaten at first sight. NPC *Guru Mac: A Tiny Oni who lived too long, as evidenced by his size and understanding personality. During cold nights, he will sing songs of the past. Has three songs with Chee. *Chee: A Raijin that believes herself to be a Tiny Oni after washing up on Tiny Oni Island's shore years ago. Knew Guru Mac since childhood. Her heart knows no capacity. *Peppy Jack: Guru Mac and Chee's eldest son. Easily exasperated and a bit of a brat. Loves his younger brothers, but never listens to them. Possibly from the future. Possibly. Mogs *Slippy Oni: Water variant. They love splashing about near the shore, but drown often. They're notoriously bad swimmers and need to wear inflatable armbands. *Enlighty Oni: Light variant. They scavenge beaches in search of any human tech that washes ashore. They love anything with flashing lights, often mesmerizing themselves. *Grassy Oni: Flora variant. These scamps were known to have been hatched by Sprites, resulting in a deep love for nature. They only plant flowers they deem "cute" to look at. *Spicy Oni: Fire variant. Stupidly brave Tiny Oni that love eating chili peppers simply based on the fruit's name. Known to complain, but never learn their lesson. *Freezy Oni: Ice variant. They love any icy treat and will kill to get a lick. As a tropical creature, they were not meant to handle anything cold, so they freeze often. *Angsty Oni: Shadow variant. They're at that rebellious age with a lot of pent up darkness in their hearts. The true blue "bad boys" of Solum. Always squeaky clean. *Zappy Oni: Volt variant. Their power hungry nature causes them to steal balloons at birthday parties just to accumulate more static... that they usually can't handle. *Dirty Oni: Earth variant. These shy Tiny Oni are often buried under the sand to keep cool. They'll ask their brothers to dig them out of there, but they're often ignored. *Sickly Oni: Toxin variant. Always appearing contagious, many Tiny Oni will ignore these types. In reality, they only try to look sick to avoid having to do chores. *Tumbly Oni: Wind variant. They think they're sons of Dragons and will call upon the winds to hand glide off of, only to fall to their demise. Unintelligent, but sturdy. Sporegano Archipelago NPC *Xiu Wukong: The youngest of the Wukong siblings. Believes herself to be cursed by a supernatural entity only found in dreams. Skilled at martial arts. Believes life is cyclical. Mogs *Sphinx+: They can see into the hearts of both Mogwai and humans by utilizing their third eye. Despite their sinister air, they love helping others and get lonely easily. *Rakshasa++: Bigger Rakshasa often fought beside warlords during the great war. They would rend opponents to shreds. Outside the battlefield, they are usually quite polite. *Tanuki++: Large variants are called "boss" by younger Tanuki. True extortionists, they disguise themselves an entire festival where winnings turn into leaves at daybreak. *Jinwu: While old world variants had three legs, modern Jinwu were born with prehensile tails that they utilize for battles. Known for its power to summon daytime. *Wanderlight++: Older Wanderlights can be found forming circles over lakes with arms held high to beg for lighting from the skies. Known to lead ships to their demise. *Shisa++: Large variants travel as emissaries from different Mogwai towns, preaching peace and advice for living well. Known to be a very nurturing type of Mogwai. *Sprite++: To find a Sprite in the mountains is a sign of good luck. After helping lost travelers, they will bestow a bag of seeds as a gift to plant upon arriving home. *Ittan Momen+: They come on cloudy nights, sometimes in packs. Ittan Momen are able to disguise themselves as pieces of cloth to infiltrate homes and feast on life force. *Yowie+: They have flat noses on their snouts allowing them to imitate a plethora of sounds. This and their power over wind makes loud, confusing battles for enemies. *Dryad++: Bigger Dryads may show a confident facade to others, but deep down, they are just as shy as smaller variants. They aided in Solum's reforestation. *Kitsune++: As a Kitsune ages, so do their wisdom and strength. Bigger variants are known to possess shapeshifting skills that would rival a Tanuki boss. *Sheepsquatch++: Beddings made from their wool will succumb anyone to a deep sleep. The dreams provided are said to be otherworldly and vivid, so try not to have nightmares. *Dustdevil+: Larger variants appear during storms as flashes of light. Their punches are said to have the power to calm tornadoes. Known to have good sportsmanship. *Nue+: They can release a miasma of toxic clouds that can induce fevers. They prefer having the upper-ground in battles, so it's best to come prepared with a bow. *Chytri++: Large variants often hibernate underneath the soil and extract nutrients from it. Upon waking, they travel in jovial groups searching for their next nesting spot. *Phoenix++: Stronger Phoenixes will spawn an egg closer to its fallen body. Such an ability made them a force to be reckoned with during the great war. *Jinwu+: Natural enemy of Werewolves. Revered for stopping greedy Mogwai from desecrating natural sanctuaries. They hate Sahuagin for their toad-like appearances. Arctario Caves Legend states that the cave was cursed by the gods to be stuck in an eternal blizzard. Hunting in this harsh cold is considered a rite of passage for Snowverians. Mogs *Flying Penguin: These strange bird Mogwai can only live in extreme environments. Either sunny villages or cold caves. Plucky and foolish, but amazing at mathematics. *Nymph+: Hopeful Mogwai that dream of seeing Solum flourish. They plant seeds gifted to them by gods. Known for their power to make trees healthy and bloom again. *Drake: When a Dragon dies, its remains will spawn Drake eggs. While unable to fly like their ancestors, they retain the tenacity and finesse normal Dragons have. *Sahuagin+: Sahuagin matriarchs often travel alone. The more battle-damaged they are, the more respect they get. Most Sahuagin are able to live in peace with others. *Flying Penguin+: Unlike most Mogwai, there are hardly any difference between Yin and Yang variants. Only true indicator is that Yin variants prefer calculus over geometry. *Nymph++: They live in old, dilapidated buildings to plant strange vegetation that can naturally consume any edifice. Once the job is one, they will spawn an egg there. Snowver The people that reside here are said to have sturdier bones than average compared to normal humans. A common trait for Snowverians is blue hair. NPC *Rain Sicilienne: A powerful hunter who can fall from mountains with nary a scratch. Hides her loneliness behind a scowl. The banging of the anvil covers up her sad thoughts. *Kon Verrine: Rain's fascination with her egg, as a baby, caused her to hatch. Despite her grandiose facade, she's always thinking of others. Serenades Rain to get her to smile. *Caesar Kimaris: Found by Eve Xin crying in a cave. A soft-hearted soldier who simply wanted the war to end. Has a hard time saying "no" to others. Rex is his first priority. *Han Verrine: As the descendant of dying gods, it was her duty to save Solum's people from death. Revered by old world Mogwai. Prefers to jail dissidents than outright killing. *Yorshk Voso: Used to be a skilled herbal panacea-maker. Enlisted after seeing crops and fellow Mogwai laid to waste. Longs for true love's embrace, but love is oblivious. Ingress Path Once used as an embassy between humans and Mogwai. During the war, everything here was destroyed. Only angry and betrayed Mogwai haunt these walls. Mogs *Drake+: They prowl mountains searching for anyone willing to heed their words. Said to be vessels of wisdom planted by the gods to warn humans of disasters. Den Outskirts The main gateway between the Den and the Outset. Usually patrolled by old Cerberus guards. Many rebellious Mogwai roam these paths. Mogs *Slime: Said to be born to traitors of the war, these Mogwai have no true form. Their translucent bodies clearly reveal their core, ready for retributive harvesting. *Goober: Their flesh is said to taste like fresh tree sap. Even at the bottom of the food chain, these resilient Mogwai stay gentle and kind. Extremely limber and slippery. *Noisemaker: Often wandering about in circles, Noisemakers are considered to be the lost young of Milne Mogwai. Their shrill cries mimic the young of any listener. *Kobold: Marauders by nature, these feisty folk spend their days stealthily patrolling dirt roads. Their demands always involve money. Known to worship Dragons. Dawn District The most jovial area in the capital. Mogwai who live in this town often have sunny dispositions. Traditional Mogwai will hold their weddings here. Mogs *Cat Sith: Nomads from the old world. Known to be easily agitated and chatty by nature. They raise their young in communes. Believe that history is told, not written. *Cu Sith: Territorial and always wary like their Cerberus kin, these loyal Mogwai are often used to guard royalty. Friendly to their masters, but highly materialistic. Dusk District Colder winds always blow through these lands. Mogwai who prefer the night will choose to live here. The Den festival is often held in this town. Mogs *Lunar Bunny: Known to have hailed from Solum's nearby satellite. Tiny soldiers with a sweet tooth, when they're not scouting for intruders, they're eating rice cakes. *Kappa: Also known as river imps, they settle in farms by rushing rivers to grow strains of large cucumbers. Said to suck souls out of humans when wronged. Den Capital As the town closest to the castle, this area is always patrolled by Siren guards. Many Tiny Oni come here for their yearly "Juice Time" pilgrimage. Mogs *Fairy: Childlike Mogwai with needy attitudes. They seek out humans to bother them for food and companionship. A friend in the eyes of kids, but a leech towards adults. Den Castle Also known as "The Castle of the Gods." As the home of the Queen and her family, many political dealings are done here. Many forgotten Mogwai live in its cells. Mogs *Siren: Ostentatious and prideful, these Mogwai boast singing voices that evoke a range of emotions used to manipulate foes. They can be snide, but gullible. *Fairy: Childlike Mogwai with needy attitudes. They seek out humans to bother them for food and companionship. A friend in the eyes of kids, but a leech towards adults. Los Monstruos A budding Metropolis constructed by feline Mogwai. Usually littered with scratching posts and stringy distractions. Its winds always hold a hint of citrus. Mogs *Olgoi-Khorkoi Sr.: The head of a duo. They often go around "selling" slam poetry verses to Mogwai and insulting them if no money is procured. Nobody is free from their insults. *Olgoi-Khorkoi Jr.: The tail of a duo. Their job is to bounce to the beat that accompanies the head's words. If severed, they become the head themselves and grow a new tail. *Chochin-Obake: Rowdy Mogwai that feed off surprising others. With a successful scare, they'll succumb to rolling about and laughing. Great for parties, horrible for funerals. *Cat Sith X: Old world variant. They're particular about other Cat Sith markings and can easily identify where a certain Cat Sith is from by their fur patterns. Chopskinsville Covered in faux-flesh bearing trees, this city is the biggest meat distributor in the Den. Its soil is always warm to the touch. Meat-hungry Mogwai live here. Mogs *Manananggal: Commonly seen as disembodied humanoid body parts. They leave their torsos back at their homes to protect themselves. They hate making contact with salt. *Devil: These Mogwai were once driven out of the surface world for causing too many disturbances amongst human villages. Highly intelligent, but hedonistic. *Orc: They're known to tirelessly forage for spices and hunt for exquisite meats. They love holding festivals every year to showcase their cooking to any willing mog. *Cu Sith X: Nomadic variant. These Cu Sith were deemed too rowdy to follow orders and were banished to the plains. They will rescue and guide lost souls to safety. Middeluge The land of everlasting artificial rainfall procured by Kappas and wandering Kitsune. Fish and insect Mogwai live here due to its the (sic) nutrient-rich rivers and lakes. Mogs *Sahuagin X: Despite their scary faces, they can be quite skittish. Larger females will often compete with each other in tests of bravery. Their croaks can shatter glass. *Umibozu: They like appearing on stormy nights, often scaring sailors at sea with their glowing eyes. Big variants can capsize ships by manipulating the rise of waves. *Rat King: Never staying in one place, they assign the largest to transport the rest of their kin upon their backs. Tails entertwined (sic), they spread plagues wherever they tread. *Kappa X: Fish farmer variant. These Mogwai discovered a method, now practiced all across the Den, to purify poisonous watering holes for safer fish consumption. Pretorricane With lush, green peaks, this land is the dwelling of choice for bird and grassland Mogwai. Many know it as the most peaceful and spiritual place in the Den. Mogs *Ratatoskr: Retooling old communication tools, they have the technology to contact Mogwai through brain waves. Whoever comes to their aid, they will try to befriend. *Tanuki X: They go around the Den shouting about great financial investments to trick desperate Mogwai. The older a Mogwai is, the more likely they are to get scammed. *Spriggan: Malicious and vengeful, they remember the faces of anyone who crosses them. These Mogwai can grow to unfathomable sizes if left alive for far too long. *Mandrake: Known for always saying "laughter is the best medicine," but the types of jokes these Mogwai tell can lead one to bouts of delirium and mania. Mt. Phrost Snowy wastes considered to be hallowed ground for wisps. Many Minotaurs that fled here during the Den's lockdown consider it a punishment and a challenge. Mogs *Minotaur: Their ancestors once lived in labyrinths, so naturally these Mogwai make great navigators. Besides their strength, they can be highly overprotective. *Specter: These Mogwai are known to be incredibly shy, only making themselves known to other Specters or trustworthy Mogwai. Talkative amongst each other. *Kobold X: Mountain variant. They're often butting heads with Snow Bunnies whenever the latter drives any possible prey away. Communicates through echoing yelps. *Snow Bunny: These little Mogwai can be found roaming desolate wastes and frostbitten mountains, warning wandering Mogwai or humans of any perils they might face. Category:Lore